Arbiter Sands
Overview Arbiter Sands is one of the Arbiters of Arachnos. He seems to have learned something about the past events in Faultline, enough to convince Lord Recluse to put him in command of an Arachnos force to explore the zone. He knows that Faultine is hiding something far more powerful than ruined supergroup bases. Arbiter Sands is, so far, the only Arbiter you may fight directly in the game. Heroes may find Arbiter Sands: * In the mission Keep Fusionette from getting killed from Jim Temblor. He is an Elite Boss with an Arachnos faction, and he will be an Ally. * In the mission Recover info from AkashiKnight's office from Doc Delilah, as an Archvillain enemy. * In the mission Stop Arbiter Sands and get the PCM from Agent G, as an Archvillain enemy. * In the mission Destroy the PsychoChronoMetron! from Agent G, as an Archvillain enemy. * In the first mission of the Ms. Liberty Task Force, again as an Archvillain enemy. Background Arbiter Sands is considered a somewhat unconventional member of the Arachnos Arbiter Corps. Though still completely dedicated to the will of Lord Recluse, Sands is known for using unusual and effective tactics. His status as an Arbiter makes him untouchable within Arachnos, for to harm an Arbiter is to attack the will of Lord Recluse himself... Dialogues During the mission Keep Fusionette from getting killed Before combat: Arbiter Sands: I am an Arbiter. Do you know what that means? Scrounger Gunner: That you will take longer to convert? Aberrant Rector: That your conversion is a greater boon? (agroed) Scrounger Gunner: Kill the Heretic! Arbiter Sands: Hmmm. A Hero... This might be fortunate... Aberrant Rector: Your time is over! (once freed) Arbiter Sands: Instead of fighting, perhaps we can help each other? During the mission Recover info from AkashiKnight's office: Before Combat: The answer we seek is somewhere on these premises. Keep looking. Combat start: Hero, right? Are you surprised to see me? At 75% Life: They did tell you I am an Arbiter, right? Just wanted to be sure. At 50% Life: Now, this is altogether unreasonable. At 25% Life: You seem to lack a sense of self preservation. I'll note that. Defeated: I think I'm done here. You'll excuse me if I don't stay around. During the mission Stop Arbiter Sands and get the PCM: Combat start: Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events At 75% Life: You've harmed me again. This won't do. At 50% Life: You are beginning to vex me. I say that to vey few people. Most of whom are dead now. At 25% Life: Normally, I'd teleport to safety now, but that's sadly not possible at the moment. Defeated: Now this is absolutely bothersome. During the first mission of the Ms. Liberty Task Force: This time he has his own cutscene: And during the combat: Combat start: Well, I think I've had just about enough of this. For Arachnos, etcetera, For Lord Recluse, etcetera, etcetera. At 75% Life: You seem to have harmed me. How importunate. At 50% Life: I don't recall if I've told you that you vex me. At 25% Life: Do you people have any idea what this is doing to my schedule? Defeated: Indeed, you are terribly vexsome. And I don't say that to many people. After defeating a hero: I don't mind telling you I took some degree of satisfaction in that. See Also * Arbiter Sand's Arachnos profile for a list of his powers Notes Prior to Issue 10 Arbiter Sands was an Elite Boss in the mission Keep Fusionette from getting killed from Jim Temblor, before being changed to Pet-class. As of 26th November 2007, Arbiter Sands is once again an Elite Boss in the same mission. Category:NPC Allies Category: Archvillains Category:Arbiters